Sunset With You
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang penerimaan. Tentang hidup yang kadang jungkir balik. Tentang cinta dan kesedihan. Sunset With You, hanya sebuah cerita tentang Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dilatari cakrawala jingga dan sunset yang menggantung manja/Warning: BL/Boys Love/ HaeHyuk/Chap 2 UP!/typos/leave some review please
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset With You**

**a HaekHyuk Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk**

.

.

.

a/n. **_Italicbold_******- words by Darwis Tere Liye

i'm using a handytalkie code in here:

_Carlie for C_

_Delta for D_

_Juliet1 for J1_

_Juliet2 for J2_

_Tango for T_

_1-1-2 for Emergency case/ Darurat_

_8-6 for Got it/ Dimengerti_

_._

_._

**Haappy Reading~**

_._

_._

Pasir putih, angin sepoi dan ombak kecil-kecil yang menggelitik kulit kakinya yang menemaninya di malam ini.

Ah~ jangan lupakan wangi pohon pinus yang berada tak jauh dari pantai ini.

Iya, ini adalah musim panas dan pantai pasti merupakan salah satu tujuan wisata saat musim panas tiba, kan?

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dibibir pantai, sesekali bermain dengan pasir putih ataupun ombak kecil yang kembali menghampiri langkah nya.

Iya, dia sedang sendiri.

Lebih tepatnya ingin menyendiri.

Harusnya dia kemari dengan sang pujaan hati yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ini menemaninya.

Tapi aah, tidak!

Haruskah kita membicarakan dia?

Bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku takut kelenjar air mata si namja itu kembali aktif dan menghasilkan lelehan air mata.

Bahkan matanya masih sembab, karena menangis tadi.

Ah! Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

Lagi pula siapa menyangka kalau sang kekasih hati ternyata malah membagi cintanya pada orang lain?

Sakit? Iya sakit.

Sakit ketika otaknya merekam kemesraan sang kekasih dengan orang lain.

Iya, sakit.

Ketika kepercayaannya malah dikhianati oleh orang terkasih.

Sakit? Sangat sakit.

Ketika rasanya semua yang dilakukan orang itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka, bohong belaka.

Iya! rasanya sakit.

Sangat sakit!

Saking sakitnya bahkan rasanya kalau bisa dia ingin menanggalkan jantungnya.

Biar tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Ini menyakitkan, pun menyesakkan.

Bahkan sebanyak apapun volume udara yang dihirup paru-parunya tetap saja dadanya merasa sesak.

Ini menyebalkan! Sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan!

Ah! Lagi-lagi lelehan air mata itu mengalir dikedua pipi pucatnya.

Nafasnya memburu, satu tangannya meremas kuat dadanya, seakan kalau bisa dia ingin mengoyak gumpalan darah yang disebut jantung itu. Seakan kalau bisa, dia ingin melepas jantungnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh biar tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

Sial! Ini sungguh sakit! Sungguh menyesakkan! Sungguh menyebalkan!

Bahkan obat pengurang nyeri paling ampuh pun tak bisa mengobati rasa sakit hatinya.

Pemuda itu roboh dari berdirinya.

Satu tangan masih meremas erat dadanya, sedang air mata masih tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Kini malah dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke pasir putih dengan satu tangan yang mengepal kuat pasir putih itu.

Argh! Ini sakit! Sungguh sakit!

Seberapa lama pun dia menangis rasa sakit itu tak berkurang juga, yang ada malah bertambah ketika kilasan memori dengan sang kekasih terputar jelas dalam ingatannya.

Sial! Lelaki itu memang tak bisa dipercaya! Yang membuat pemuda itu tambah sakit adalah kelakuan nista sang kekasih itu bukan sekali dua kali. Tapi entah sudah keberapa kali.

Tapi apa? Hati pemuda ini sungguh terlalu naif, selalu meng-iyakan ucapan maaf sang kekasih dengan janji palsu bahwa tak akan lagi terulang.

Tapi ini apa?

Kenapa masih juga mendua?

Kenapa masih juga berkhianat?

Kenapa masih juga berbohong?

Kenapa masih sama saja?

Sialll!

Pemuda itu memukul-mukulkan tangan kanannya pada pasir putih tak bersalah, siapa tau bisa membagikan rasa sakitnya pada pasir itu!

Membiarkan angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya, berharap menerbangkan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi datang, berseri mengumbar kehangatannya pada dunia. Tak kalah, burung-burung camar pun bersahutan menyambut sang raja siang yang telah kembali dari peraduannya.

Hari ini cerah. Sama seperti hari-hari dimusim panas sebelumnya.

Terik mentari, langit biru, angin sepoi, pohon-pohon yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

Ya, sama saja..

Satu yang berbeda, pemuda itu masih menatap kosong pantai yang memang ramai pengunjung disiang ini.

Matanya masih sembab, jejak-jejak air mata masih menapak jelas di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Bahkan kini ditambah lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi, menandakan dia tak terlelap barang sedetik pun.

Setelah memejamkan kedua mata sembari menarik napas dalam, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki pasir putih menuju ombak yang menari-nari dilautan sana.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Langkah kakinya konstan, tak ada keraguan disana. Hanya terus maju seakan tak gentar akan dimakan ombak yang hari ini lumayan tinggi. Namun seolah tak perduli, pemuda itu tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya, bahkan ketika air laut membasahi hampir setengah badannya. Dia terus saja melangkah maju.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah, sang raja siang menggantung dengan gagah dilangit biru, ditemani angin sepoi yang sesekali mengajak bergoyang tangkai pohon pinus.

Meskipun musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya, namun di pantai Gyeongpo itu tetap saja berasa sejuk. Terimakasih pada hutan pinus yang tumbuh semarak disana. Dan itulah yang Donghae suka. Pantai ini istimewa, walaupun kenangannya disini tak seindah pantai ini.

Dengan langkah semangat dia melangkah menuju tower guard tempatnya bekerja.

Ya, Donghae adalah seorang coast guard atau yang sering disebut penjaga pantai. Saat sedang mengecek keadaan pantai dengan teropongnya, alisnya bertaut kala menangkap sosok pemuda yang tampak tak asing baginya sedang berjalan lurus kearah laut. Merasakan satu firasat buruk, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, hitung-hitung berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu pemuda itu melakukan hal bodoh seperti menenggelamkan diri, mungkin? Terimakasih pada pengalamannya sebagai coast guard selama hampir 3 tahun ini, sungguh mengajarkan padanya beribu cara manusia menyambut ajal, dan salah satunya adalah menenggelamkan diri dilaut.

"Charlie this is Delta calling you, over!" Ucap Donghae sembari menekan tombol ptt Handy Talkie yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"This is Charlie – Delta go a head!" Jawab sang rekan

"1-1-2! Arah jam 1" Teriaknya lantang sembari berlari menuju sosok yang hampir diraup laut biru itu.

"8-6!"

"Monitor Juliett 1! Juliett 2! Tanggo! 1-1-2 arah jam 1!"

"8-6!"

Donghae menceburkan dirinya kelautan biru begitu melihat tubuh pemuda tadi sudah terombang ambing ombak yang menggeliat galak, apalagi langit biru tadi kini berubah kelam, berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan tadi pagi, mungkin badai akan datang.

"Hey! Pegang tanganku!" Ucap Donghae ketika tubuh kekarnya hampir mendekati tubuh ramping si pemuda tadi dan blarr! Halilintar menyambar diiringi ombak ganas yang ikut mempontang pantingkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kali ini, sunset tengah menggelantung manja di cakrawala. Mempesona dengan jingga yang merona, ah.. sungguh indah. Setelah badai yang lumayan besar tadi, Tuhan masih berbaik hati menyajikan si jingga yang menghiasi langit di sore ini, ditemani burung-burung camar yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya.

Donghae berjalan tertatih. Menelan air laut dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak memang merupakan pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan. Untunglah, mau berapa liter pun air laut yang berhasil masuk ke kerongkongannya, toh tak ada yang pernah keracunan air laut, kan? Sedikitnya Donghae malah bersyukur dia masih hidup, tak mati dihempas badai buas tadi. Apalagi pemuda yang tadi memang berniat bunuh diri pun dapat ditolongnya. Syukurlah. Donghae tak habis pikir, koq ada orang yang membuang hidupnya dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, ck. Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar rawat di klinik yang ada di dekat pantai Gyeongpo ini.

Dengan sopan, Donghae mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar rawat itu. Disambut sesosok pemuda yang tadi di tolongnya, kini sudah sadar dan tegah duduk di ranjang nya sembari menatap jendela yang menampilkan sunset yang masih menapaki cakrawala.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Donghae ramah sembari berbasa-basi

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, masih asyik mengamati sunset yang terhampar dari jendela. Donghae mendekat, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

Hening melanda. Pemuda itu masih saja tak mau menjawab basa-basi Donghae, ah biar saja toh Donghae tak ambil pusing.

Donghae mengamati sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Badannya kurus, pipinya tirus, Donghae meringis membayangkan mungkin saja si pemuda ini berniat bunuh diri karena kesulitan ekonomi, hal yang tak aneh, kan?

Tapi.. semakin lama menatap sosok si pemuda dengan sunset yang masih setia bergelayut manja.. kenapa.. Yaish! Tidak! Tidak! Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, berniat mengusir apapun yang hinggap dipikirannya.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya sang pemuda berucap meski dengan suara serak, jangan bilang kini dia tengah menangis.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanyanya lagi kali ini menatap dalam keiris kelam Donghae yang entah kenapa Donghae malah terkejut melihat air mata sudah membanjiri pipi tirus itu. Donghae paling tidak suka melihat orang menangis, apalagi menangis karena kesedihan, dia sangat tak menyukai itu. Dan pemuda ini. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, duh! Entahlah, perasaan Donghae malah campur aduk, antara bingung dan tak suka dibumbui sedikit perasaan miris.

"Aku coast guard, dan merupakan pekerjaanku untuk memastikan keselamatan seluruh pengunjung pantai ini" Ucapnya santai, diselingi helaan napas, untunglah dia dapat memberikan jawaban yang tepat –menurutnya-

Pemuda itu berdecih, masih dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir membuat Donghae jadi bingung sendiri, sebegitu beratkah beban pemuda ini?

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati" Ucap pemuda itu lagi, Donghae menghela napasnya –lagi-

"Kalau benar Tuhan memang akan memanggilmu, Dia tak akan menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Lagi pula, mau seberapa pun aku berusaha menolongmu kalau memang waktu mu didunia ini sudah habis, kau pasti mati dengan atau tanpa ku tolong" Jawab Donghae, kali ini membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang, sedikit banyak merasa tersindir dengan perkataannya barusan.

Donghae menatap pemuda itu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

" 3 Tahun aku menjadi coast guard, benar-benar mengajarkanku bermacam cara manusia mengakhiri hidup. Ah tidak, bukan mengakhiri hidup. Lebih tepatnya menghindari hidup di dunia tanpa tau kalau di alam sana mungkin saja kau menyesal karena telah mengakhiri hidupmu. Maaf saja aku memang tak berniat sok tau atau sok bijak. Tapi melihatmu menangis hebat semalaman aku sedikitnya tahu, mungkin kau sedang ada masalah. Tapi percayalah. Inilah kehidupan, takdir yang menghampiri kita tak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan kita. Apa kita bahagia atau malah kita tak suka. Karena mau kita menerima atau menolaknya toh takdir itu tetap terjadi. Manusia memang tak bisa mengendalikan takdir. Tapi kita tetap bisa mengendalikan diri bagaimana kita untuk menyikapi takdir itu sendiri. Apa kita bisa menerimanya atau justru mendustakannya. Dan jika saja sekarang kau sedang bertanya-tanya kenaa sesuatu itu terasa menyakitkan? Ya karena kita lawan kenyataannya. Akan berbeda cerita jika kita mau menerima kenyataan yang memang sudah terjadi" Ucap Donghae panjang lebar membuat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya larut dalam renungan.

"Ah, kurasa kau butuh waktu untuk beristirahat aku akan pamit dulu. Oh ya, kenalkan. Namaku Donghae" ucap Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengajak pemuda itu bersalaman.

Pemuda itu memandang uluran tangan Donghae dan meraihnya.

"Hyukjae.. Lee Hyukjae" Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Donghae menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap cakrawala jingga dimana sang sunset masih saja memamerkan keindahannya.

Menarik napas dalam, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Membuat sosok seseorang terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Hyukkie.. apa artinya ini?"

Ucapnya pada sang cakrawala jingga.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

Hi~ saya datang lagi membawa 'sampah' yang satu ini..

Maaf membuat ffn kotor dengan tulisan-tulisan saya..

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah pernah membaca maupun meninggalkan reviewnya di fanfiction saya. Sungguh terimakasih  
>Awalnya saya berfikiran untuk berhenti saja dari ffn karena komentar tentang sampah itu.<br>Tapi.. saya sudah berjanji pada teman-teman saya bahwa saya tak akan lelah untuk 'menyampahi' ffn dengan tulisan-tulisan saya.  
>Terimakasih kepada anda-anda yang selalu mendukung dan mengingatkan saya untuk terus menulis. Meskipun apalah arti tulisan sampah saya ini.<br>So~ mind to leave some trash replay here?  
>Terimakasih~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset With You**

**a HaekHyuk Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk**

.

.

.

a/n._ Italic for Flashback_

Normal for present

Cerita ini dan semua quotenya terisnpirasi dari sebuah Novel luar biasa

Sunset Bersama Rosie by Darwis Tere Liye

_._

_._

**Haappy Reading~**

_._

_._

Si jingga merona masih betah menggelantung manja di cakrawala. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengumbar keindahannya pada siapapun yang tengah menikmati sunset di pantai Gyeongpo ini.

Tok..tok..tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan pemuda yang tengah menikmati sunset menggoda itu.

"Ne~" Ucap nya pertanda dia mengijinkan siapapun yang tadi mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pemuda dari 3 pemuda yang baru memasuki kamar rawat inap di klinik dekat pantai Gyeongpo itu.

"Ye~" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh tanya pada ketiga pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Junho, ini Junsu dan ini Tacyeon. Kami adalah teman kerja Donghae hyung" Ucap pemuda bermata sipit itu sembari mengenalkan dirinya dan kedua rekannya pada Hyukjae.

"Ah ne, aku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae" Balas Hyukjae sembari agak membungkukkan badannya.

"Nampaknya Donghae tidak ada disini" Ucap namja yang paling tinggi yang tadi katanya bernama Taecyeon itu.

"Kalian mencarinya? Dia sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu" Ucap Hyukjae yang diangguki oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, jadi dia sudah kemari. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya namja yang tadi katanya bernama Junsu itu.

Alis hyukjae bertaut, tak mengerti arah perbincangan Junsu.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyanya bingung

Junsu tersenyum canggung sementara kedua rekannya tampak menyikut perutnya.

"Wae?" tanya Hyukjae merasa aneh dengan tingkah ketiga orang itu.

"A-ani. Hanya saja kau sangat mirip seseorang yang kami kenal" Ucap Taecyeon lagi-lagi sembari menyikut Junsu yang nampaknya telah salah berbicara.

"Aku?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Sore itu indah~.._

_Ah~ memang tiap sore di pantai berhias hutan pinus ini memang selalu indah.._

_Itulah mengapa tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat tujuan liburan saat di musim panas. _

_Sore itu Donghae masih khusyuk dengan teropongnya. _

_Mengawasi para pengunjung di pantai sore itu. _

_Ya, Donghae kan seorang coast guard, jadi dia harus siap siaga mengawasi para pengunjung. _

_Sangkin khusyuknya namja itu, dia tak menyadari dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang tengah mengendap pelan menuju ke arahnya dan-_

_"WOOOO!" Ucap orang itu sembari menepuk kedua bahu Donghae, bermaksud mengagetkan pemuda itu._

_Donghae tersentak kaget namun kemudian dengusan napas dapat kau dengar dari coast guard itu. _

_"Aish.. kau ini kebiasaan!" Ucap Donghae pada pemuda yang tadi mengagetkannya dan kemudian kembali asyik dengan teropongnya membuat si pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru datang itu cemberut tapi malah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Donghae. _

_Donghae masih asyik memantau keadaan di sekitar pantai sementara sang pemuda tadi hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Donghae. _

_Mulai dari rambut hitam legamnya_

_Kulit kecoklatan hadiah dari sang mentari_

_Otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna karena memang namja ini sangat rajin berolah raga dan menjaga tubuhnnya. _

_Hidung mancungnya.._

_Bibir tipisnya.._

_"Aku tahu aku ini sangat tampan, tak usah melihatku sampai seperti itu" Ucap Donghae masih dengan kegiatannya dengan teropongnya._

_Pemuda itu mendecih tak terima tapi jika kau teliti, maka kau akan melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi pemuda berambut coklat itu._

_"Ish. Kau ini pede sekali, huh! Siapa juga yang sedang melihatmu?" Ucap si pemuda sembari kembali memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian bersiap bangkit dari duduknya namun tak jadi karena tangannya di genggam Donghae, mencegahnya pergi. _

_"Kau kemari untuk melihat sunset, kan?" Tebak Donghae tepat sasaran menghasilkan anggukan mantap dari sang pemuda disertai dengan senyum gusi yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya. _

_"Duduk!" Ucap Donghae singkat padat sembari menepuk tempat disebelahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh pemuda itu, duduk bersebelahan menghadap laut dengan berhiasan langit orange ditemani angin sejuk yang sesekali berhembus._

_Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup napas dalam sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar._

_"Huaaaaaaaaaaah sore yang indah~" Ucapnya sembari menatap lurus kedepan dihiasi dengan senyuman indahnya. Donghae sedikit terkikik_

_"Tiap hari kau selalu mengatakan itu. Tidak kreatif sekali, tskk!" Sindir Donghae, lagi-lagi pemuda itu cemberut dibuatnya. _

_"Kau ini tak asyik" Ucap si pemuda sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae, kekanakan memang._

_Donghae diam tak membalas, hanya menatap kedepan lembayung sore yang mulai menyeruak. _

_Tuk~_

_Donghae merasakan sesuatu menimpa bahu kirinya membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. _

_"Kau tahu.. menikmati lembayung senja dengan mu itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku" Tutur si pemuda, membuat Donghae harus menahan tawa karena kata-kata pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan kepala dibahunya itu. Cheesy sekali, kan?_

_Donghae melirik pemuda disampingnya kemudian menaruh lengan kirinya di dahi si pemuda tadi. "Kau tak sedang demam, kan?" Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi membuat pemuda itu cemberut._

_"Aish.. aku sedang serius, tau!" Ucap pemuda ini, kali ini sembari menatap langsung ke iris kehitaman Donghae._

_Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Habis kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu" Ucapnya sembari menyentil dahi si pemuda. _

_"Tsskkk. Kau ini perusak mood, huh!" Ucap si pemuda sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan kembali menghadapkan badannya ke arah laut berhiaskan lembayung senja. _

_Seulas senyum terukir kembali di wajah Donghae, kemudian namja itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu si pemuda bersurai coklat itu. _

_"Aku hanya heran dengan kata-katamu" Ucap Donghae sembari menarik pemuda itu kembali mendekat dengannya. _

_Pemuda itu tampak menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. "Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ingin mengatakan itu" Ucapnya membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum, dasar aneh. _

_"Ah iya, malam ini paman Park mengajakku berlayar. Kau mau ikut?" Ucap si pemuda dengan nada semangat._

_Donghae tak menjawab, hanya asyik memandang sunset yang saat ini telah menghujam cakrawala, menyajikan pemandangan yang luar biasa dengan ombak kecil-kecil, mungkin malam ini akan tenang. _

_"Kurasa aku tak bisa. Aku harus bekerja kalau kau lupa" Ucap Donghae membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya._

_"Kau ini.. masa tak mau bersenang-senang sebentar? Melihat penyu menari, dan aneka ragam ikan di bawah laut sana pun masa tak bisa? Ayolaaaaah~" Cerocos si pemuda yang dijawab Donghae dengan senyuman. _

_"Kau hati-hati, ne?" Ucap Donghae sembari mengusap pelan puncak kepala si pemuda itu yang hanya bisa dia jawab dengan anggukan kaku. _

_"Kau ini seperti ini perpisahan saja" Desis si pemuda itu sembari memukul lengan Donghae dan Donghae malah menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. _

_"Ha-hae?"  
>"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar.. Hyukkie"<em>

.

.

.

Kali ini langit tampak hitam pekat, memang mentari sudah tenggelam.

Namun nampaknya bintang-bintang tengah malas keluar, hanya membiarkan sang raja malam sendirian mengelantung di langit malam.

Hyukjae tampak termenung di beranda kamar rawatnya.

Ya memang para staff medis disana belum memperbolehkannya untuk meninggalkan klinik. Takut Hyukjae kembali berusaha membunuh kembali dirinya, mungkin.

Ah~ masa bodoh, Hyukjae tak peduli.

Matanya masih memandang kedepan, menatap laut yang tampak tenang di malam ini.

Tak lama, irisnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang lumayan familiar.

Bukankah itu Donghae? Kedua alisnya bertaut.

Sedang apa pemuda itu malam-malam begini menyusuri pantai?

Apa dia masih berjaga karena pekerjaannya itu?

Ah~ kenapa pula Hyukjae harus peduli?

Matanya membulat kala melihat sosok Donghae membalikkan badannya dan kalau itu terjadi pasti dia bisa menemukan Hyukjae di atas beranda ini. Cepat-cepat Hyukjae merunduk, berharap beberapa tumbuhan yang menghiasi berandanya bisa menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya.

Hembuasan napas lega bisa kau dengar kala iris Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kini menghadapkan badannya ke arah laut.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali berdiri, menatap Donghae yang tengah menatap lautan luas di depannya.

Ah~ kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih?

Apa karena cerita Junho tadi siang?

Hyukjae mendengus, harusnya kan apapun yang terjadi pada Donghae Hyukjae tak usah ambil pusing.

Lagi pula apa sih Donghae itu?

Hanya seorang coast guard yang menyelamatkannya dari hantaman buas badai laut.

Seorang yang juga sempat menceramahi Hyukjae tentang apa itu kehidupan.

Seseorang yang tadi menyindir Hyukjae bahwa harusnya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan hidupnya ini.

Seseorang yang-

Yaish.. kenapa Hyukjae malah seperti ini sih?

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Kenapa hanya karena seorang coast guard dia jadi seperti ini, sih?

Hyukjae masih mengirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya tanpa tahu, Donghae tengah memperhatikannya dari bibir pantai

.

.

.

_Pagi itu langit tampak mendung dengan awan-awan yang menggelantung. Bahkan sang surya belum muncul ke permukaan. Laut pun tampak tak terlalu bersahabat dengan ombak sedang yang menepi sampai bibir pantai. Angin lumayan kencang bertiup, menggoyangkan tangkai pohon pinus. _

_Donghae berlari ke bibir pantai. Tergesa, tak perduli bahwa kini dia masih mengenakan kaos oblong dengan celana pendek._

_Tampak di depannya segerombolan orang dengan seragam berkumpul membuat Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. _

_"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya setelah berhasil menghampiri kerumunan itu. _

_"Perahu mereka terbalik dimakan ombak, dan keduanya tenggelam" Ucap seorang yang Donghae kira ada salah satu pemantau laut. _

_Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar, dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak, semoga tak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi"_

_"L-lalu dimana keduanya?" Ucapnya agak tersendat_

_Donghae merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ternyata itu adalah Chansung, kepala pengawas pantai, salah satu rekannya sekaligus atasannya._

_"Aku harap kau tabah, Donghae ah" Ucapnya ambigu namun terasa sangat jelas bagi Donghae._

_"Mereka sudah tiada, hyung" Ucap Junho kemudian terisak, tak percaya jika salah satu hyung favoritnya telah tiada._

_Donghae mematung mendengar ucapan Junho barusan. Dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya memburu, kakinya terasa lemas, membuat namja itu terduduk diatas hamparan pasir putih._

_Apa ini?_

_APA INI?  
>APA INI!<em>

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Donghae berteriak keras, berusaha melepas sesak dadanya yang sama sekali tak berhasil, malah lelehan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lebih parah, otaknya malah memutar kebersamaannya dengan Eunhyuk kemarin sore. Menikmati senja berdua seperti biasanya, ditemani angin sepoi dan ombak kecil-kecil._

_Apa artinya ini?_

_APA ARTINYA INIIIIIIIII!_

_Donghae menangis keras, tak pernah selama hidupnya dia menangis sampai seperti ini. Sampai sesakit ini. Sesak didada nya tak juga mereda. Tiba-tiba saja hampa yang terasa._

_APA INI?  
>APA INI!<em>

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ada badai yang memporak –porandakan hidup tenangnya?_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba laut yang biasanya bersahabat dengannya malah justru merenggut Eunhyuk-nya?_

_KENAPA!?  
>JELASKAN PADA DONGHAE KENAPA!<em>

_"AAAAAARGHH!" namja itu kembali berteriak sembari memegang dadanya erat, ini sakit! Sangat menyakitkan!_

_._

_._

_3 hari berlalu. Donghae hanya bisa menatap lamat-lamat atap kamarnya sembari terbaring di kasurnya. _

_Kenapa sepi sekali rasanya disini? _

_Padahal sebelumnya pasti ada seseorang yang selalu ribut membicarakan tentang sunset, tarian penyu, hasil buruan paman Park, bahkan kadang berteriak-teriak tak jelas saat ada serangga yang memasuki rumah ini. _

_Donghae masih menatap atap kamarnya._

_Bahkan kini ketika pagi menjelang dan disapa sang mentari pun Donghae tak perduli._

_Padahal sebelumnya pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat Donghae tunggu-tunggu. _

_Karena saat pagi menjelang, Donghae akan membangunkan seseorang dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang sembari berbisik menyuruhnya bangun. Tapi jika orang itu tak bangun juga, Donghae malah ikut tertidur sembari memeluknya dan terbangun jika orang itu sudah membangunkannya. _

_Sunset menghujam cakrawala pun Donghae tak perduli. _

_Padahal biasanya, tanpa diketahui orang itu, Donghae akan menantinya datang untuk menikmati sunset bersama, diatas tower tempatnya berjaga. _

_._

_._

_Donghae menghela napasnya. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan dia masih hanya bisa menatap lamat-lamat atap kamarnya. _

_Tak memperdulikan Chansung yang sudah menyuruhnya kembali bertugas. Jangan tanyakan berapa kali teman-temannya membujuknya untuk kembali bertugas, jarimu tak akan muat menghitungnya. _

_Tetap saja, Donghae masih disini. Berkutat dengan kenangannya bersama seseorang._

_Seseorang yang sangat menyukai sunset, tarian penyu, bahkan ketika angin kencang berhembus dia malah tersenyum kala si angin kencang menerpa tubuh kurusnya "Setidaknya aku tak bisa diterbangkan angin, berarti aku ini berat" Ucapnya masih dengan cengiran lebarnya._

_Donghae menghela napasnya lagi. Tetap saja sesak di dadanya tak berkurang, tetap saja kenangan itu terputar, sekuat apapun Donghae menolak kenangan itu menyeruak. _

_Bangkit dari tidurnya, Donghae berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, disambut si jingga yang ternyata telah menghias cakrawala. _

_Sigh~ tapi kenapa rasanya biasa saja? _

_Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_Hari ke sembilan Donghae memilih untuk keluar rumahnya. Pertama kalinya setelah dia tiada. _

_Langkahnya terasa hampa, padahal biasanya ada yang bergelayut manja, meminta dibelikan ice cream strawberry kalau Donghae pulang nanti. _

_Menyusuri pantai, Donghae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap lautan biru yang membentang berhiaskan ombak yang kadang menggelitik telapak kakinya. _

_Kalau diibaratkan mungkin saat ini Donghae seperti kapal tanpa kapten, tanpa pengemudi, tak tahu harus kemana. _

_Zrtttt.._

_Donghae terhenyak ketika titik-titik hujan menghujam tubuhnya. _

_Tapi toh Donghae masih disana, terdiam di depan lautan dengan hujan yang semakin menderas. _

_Biasanya akan ada seseorang yang mengomel jika Donghae kehujanan. Menjelaskan kalau dia bisa sakit kalau tertimpa hujan dan ocehan lainnya. _

_Tertunduk, tubuhnya tampak bergetar, masa bodoh dengan air yang mengalir ke pipinya ini air hujan atau air mata, yang jelas namja itu kini tengah terisak._

_._

_._

_._

_Hampir dua minggu, kini Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tower guard tempatnya berjaga. Langkahnya gontai, tak semangat seperti biasanya._

_Sampai disana pun dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Junho yang telah datang duluan. _

_"Hyung, kau datang?" Ucap Junho ceria melihat kedatangan Donghae._

_Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan._

_"Aku senang hyung datang" Ucap Junho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Itu artinya hyung masih peduli dengan hidupmu sendiri. Sedih sekali melihat hyung kemarin, bahkan tubuhmu jadi kurus begini. Ototmu saja bisa dikalahkan Chansung kalau begini" Ucapnya kali ini dengan tangis membuat Donghae tersentak. _

_Benar juga, Donghae.. masih punya kehidupan yang harus terus bergulir._

_Donghae menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu kemudian mengelus bahunya yang bergetar. _

_"Gomawo, Junho-ya" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang akhirnya terukir juga di paras tampannya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ini minggu ketiga, Donghae masih berjaga di towernya saat senja menyapa, ditemani dengan angsn sepoi yang sesekali menyapa._

_Donghae menutup kedua matanya, merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum._

_"Eunhyuk-ah sore kali ini pun, masih tetap saja indah" Ucapnya sembari membayangkan senyuman cerah Eunhyuk, tak memperdulikan kedua pipinya yang kembali basah oleh air mata._

_Demi Tuhan.. tiga minggu ini adalah minggu terberat baginya._

_Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak berniat melupakan Eunhyuk. Orang itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. _

_Donghae hanya berusaha berteman dengan kesedihan, dengan kemalangan, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya._

_Donghae hanya sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau kini Eunhyuk-nya telah tiada. _

_Memang berat, tapi Donghae sadar seberapa menyedihkan hidupnya, hidup harus terus berlanjut, kan? Biar waktu yang berbaik hati menjadi penawar lukanya. Menerima kenyataan pahit itu memang menyakitkan, tapi seberapa menyakitan pun itu harus dilalui, agar kita menjadi lebih ringan dalam menjalani kehidupan lagi. Ya, Donghae sedang melakukannya sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC?

* * *

><p>P.s maaf kalau membuat bingung antara Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae.<p>

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
